


Lurking Everywhere You Turn Is Romantic, Right?

by Rivine



Category: The Ritual (2017)
Genre: Coffee, Eldritch Creature Falls in Love with Human But Can't Express Its Love in a Way Humans Understand, Fanart, Gen, Vice and Fen Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivine/pseuds/Rivine





	Lurking Everywhere You Turn Is Romantic, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychomachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/gifts).


End file.
